The Chaos Paradox?
by Utoris Son Of Gaia
Summary: The man who created Everything was Powerful but Not as powerful as His Brother Peresus Who Was undoutibly the one to Cause Chaos. Come on a Journey as We Watch Peresus Conquer Olympus and Make Chaos
1. Chapter 1

**The Chaos Paradox?**

( Hey, Guys its Utoris I would like to thank The users who Reviewed I pretty much Flipped out when I saw the reviews. Thanks guys for the feedback and sorry for The spelling last book I was testing how I use libreoffice and just getting used to writeing in genral. Okay now that is out of the way I would formally like to invite you to the wacky world that is My mind Cookies for the People who reviewed Yay :3. Love ya Bye! )

3rd Person POV

In the beginning there was a Man he created The air Around us, The powerful Gods that rule over us and the Galaxy it's self. The mans name was Chaos this man was the all powerful being that Ruled over everything , controled everything and his very word was upheld to the very point of that if you did not do what he asked of you The very cosmos could not protect you from his rath. Chaos is the man the goids owed there very live to he created There mothers and fathers and grandpartents and so on. But there was one man Chaos did not make That man was the unpredicted he was the very thing that Chaos hated with his very fiber that man was his Brother Perseus. He was the Brother who he had no influnce apon as he Did not create His brother. Perseus was Made from something that not even Chaos knew but Perseus was the only beingt in the infanite exspanse that is the cosmos. We start the Story with the beginning the man who is everything and anything is observeingt his loyal creations from his all seeing power. Sitting atop a mass of the very fabric that made the stars that Chaos infused into his thorne of power the man starting from his shoes he seemed to be wearing Combat boots that where pure black in color moveing up to his Jeans they where those of an assasin of course the Man did not need an assasin to do his deads because of who he was. Going further up you could see his cloak yet again looking like that of an assasins on his belt you could see a Custom pair of knives incase he was ever disarmed and or on his death bed should that ever happen so he could Get his attacker by suprize on his right side in a scabard made of the same material as his throne he had his sword the sword infused with the very power that runs through the creator allowing him to kill any of his creations. He adorned a Plain balck teashirt and looked to be in his mid 20s to 30s This man was Chaos.

Going back to Chaos you can see that he was not alone in the Throne room sitting next to him was his brother Perseus If you looked at Perseus you would do a double take he looked nothing like his younger brother Chaos but a much more War refined being that had a aura of power that chaos was Frightened of but of course he would never say that because he was the creator and was the most powerful being in the world or so he thought. When looking at Perseus you see a man who looked to be 23 you could see his combat boots similar to his brothers and a Pair of similar jeans adorning his legs he wore a teashirt that wa blood red and Seemed to be wearing some sort of holster which was carrying a Desert eagle .50 1911 which was customly modified to have a red gleam on the edges giving him the advandge over his brother by choseing to use Mortal wepons instead of just swords and knives Next to his "Deagle" or as he called Chaos it was a Colt 1911 .45 with the same design as the .50 but called Order ironically he named his gun after his brother but It did not dissipont when the tittle was giving to the gun anything in it's path was taken into the whirlwind that was percy and anything he insued chaos even more so than his brother. Moveinvg up you can see he is also wearing an assasins cloak of sorts and it is Pure black in color to under the hood which was pulled up at the moment you could only see the glow of power in his eyes which where a sea of obsidian black filled with the souls of dead men,women and even children all screaming at you to Run and get as far away as posible from this man then a change happened from Obsidian hue black to a deeper Blood red that frightend the most breavest of warriors Chaos would ensue when his eyes turned a Red of such violent color it means that Peresus was angry and that is One of the most dangerous time to be around him when the wave of red came over and you look you lose power in you're knees and you kneel knowing that the being in front of you is capable of Destorying you in a mater of change happened and they went to a Violent Purple when looked at you turned hazy and made you feel as though you were a insignificant pebble in the world wanting to listen to every command and do anything he asks of you without question when he spoke his voice radiated power when his eyes took on the Purple hue Peresus was deamnding and authioritive with his actions barking orders to anyone he so chose Becasue Really who could stop him? . His powers where immense and If chaos belived it be true where more powerful than himself Allowing Peresus to be the single most powerful being in the universe of Course Chaos would be a madman in his mind If he addmited it for the reaction from his brother may be less Than steller.

After his eyes came his Hair it was a Deep Black with streaks of red Within it giving him more Of the menicing look He o' so Desiered Now that you know of the two Let us begin Our story. Back into the room you could hear but the faint whimpering of the guards outside as Chaos and Peresus Mostly Peresus made the guards almost faint by Being near the two superpowerful beings That power litteraly Rolled off of in waves When the silence beacme unbearable to Chaos who slowley but surely gathered the courage to speak to his brother. "Brother, I belive we have something to talk about" Chaos said hopeing he would at least Get a good reaction meaning His brother was in a good mood When Peresus spoke it bounced off walls the power going along with the speech "And Chaos that would be what?" Chaos seemed throw off by the anwser to his question after proccesing what his Brother was asking him he decided the best response "We need to talk about the earth and the gods who control it" Chaos said after thunking over what his brother would say you could see he was happy about something and when the anwser came he was scared for himself "And why cahso are the gods a problem?" Peresus said with a sadisdict grin that terrified even chaos "They rule over there subjects as Supreme lords of the Heavens have intercourse with mortals and never Protecting the world there ego has became to large and They are starting to become horrible rulers" Chaos said earing another grin from Peresus when he Heard what Peresus said next he felt Sad for the missarble excusses of gods "Well,Then I may just go down there an teach them a lesson" Peresus said and his eyes turned to Blood red Letting chaos know he was not suggesting he will go talk to Them No, He is planning on doing much more He is planning on Ruleing over earth as King and no one will Stop him from doing so. With that final words Persues Left using the evrlasting power he had to Teleport in a flash of Obsidian black Then blood Red then The Violent Purple before slamming into each other creating a force the sent Chaos flying back into his throne from where he was Previously standing After reajusting he had one thought going through his mind "Someone please help us" Chaos thought knowing his brother Who was rage fulled anger could rip a New universe to shreds He Hoped that the olympians Satisfied Peresus or Chaos would be doomed.

And Cut thats a rap

A.N.

(So,Im sorry to the people who said they loved my Previous book Love is a crazy thing Ik now it sucked but it was just to test the waters and Now I'm Back and its long over due its fun writeing and im sorry for the wait. I tried to put more deatail In to this one and Hopefully You Love it!

Now is the Part of my story where I Recommend some Things to check out that I love

**Return of The Dead King - TheGooseMaster**

**Prince of Night – TheGoosemaster**

**The Eternal Victor – Zayad**

**Cursed Fate – TheKaiserofDestruction**

**The Fatal Flaw of Olympus – Nutsofthechest**

**The True Child Of Chaos – Nutsofthechest**

(These People are some of my Favirote books to read and most of them are regualrly updated and are awsome and if you are reading this Love you're books guys!)

**Songs Recomendations**

**The Nosiy Freaks – Freaks Orchestra (Original)**

Alright Thanks for reading Love you guys Bye!


	2. Darkness

Darkness **(Hey, guys sorry for not updateing and such I was busy thinking of how I would like to take this chapter on so Enjoy!)** -

"**Darkness cannot drive out darkness**

only light can do that. **Hate cannot drive out Hate**

only love can do that"

**- ****Martin Luther King**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

As we look into the the throne room of the gods we can see the various thrones of shapes and sizes and in those thrones are powerful beings but the power they once held has been dulled dramaticly by the unjust ruleing and leadership over the demigods there own children. As we look into the throne room you can see the disscusion they are having leading over the recent events that have transpierd earlier that day. The reason the gods where bickering and what happene are connected and are by far the most frightening the gods have had happen in a while.

" **BE QUIET!" **Zeus king of the gods roared to the assembly after beong feed up with how his family was falling apart over such simple matters

" Brother you can not tell me you are not frightend by the massive wave of power that reched earth can you?" Posidon God of the seas asked who seconds ago was yelling at his brother who calmly looked at his brother with an impassive face it was easy to tell to the gods that zeus was frightend but was to prideful to admit it.

As the gods setteled down you could see a massive U formation of thrones each having there own detail such as Posidon whos throne looked to be made of gray-green white-streaked marble, it was decorated with coral, gold and pearls because he was the god of the seas. The arms of the throne took the shapes of sea beasts and Posidon sat on silk, sleek seal skin. Another finely detailed throne was Zeus the almighty who sat atop a throne made of yellow Egyptian marble that had small pieces of gold built in it for decoration. The throne was so large that it had seven steps leading up to it, each one colored with a coloir of the rainbow. There was a large blue covering over the throne, symbolizing the sky. On his right arm of the throne was a ruby eyed eagle that had jagged strips of tin in its beak which sympolized Zeus could kill any or so he thought enemies.

Zeus had a purple rams fleece over the chair in formation the gods looked intimadateing with the thrones of power and intimadateing glares of the gods but not today for they where all worried what had cause the disturbance in earth that made the olympians pale in power comparison.

**3rd Person POV (Same POV but one Perseus)**

Looking in the sky you could see a being falling from the sky plumiting from the earth and you would think that no human being could survive from that fall but after seeing something unbelevible happening while we where in a throne room of gods that you did not think exsited you would be dammed it you where incorrect. The man who we could now see as the older brother of Chaos, Perseus who was currently falling twards earth at inimagiable speed almost looking like a falling meteroite which when he hit the ground created a crater so big a meterorite paled in comparison when the dust cleared we could see the same man as before but with a wicked gleam in his eyes. After lookeing around he got off of his stance of One knee in the air with a fist planted in the ground. As he got up you could clearly see the dangerous twinkle almost as if destroying a 20 meter hole in the ground was nothing to consider even worthy looking at after sometime you could see a look of concentration on Perseus face and then as if by magic a pair of wings about a 40 foot long wingspan. The wings themselves looked to be decorated with a wave of darkness that moved when you looked at them the feathers alone on the wings where a mix of a Midnight black and a Silver like the stars allowing the colors to mold together forming a river of colors that moved right before you're eyes as the wings grew to there full length Perseus seemed to stretch them as the formed a cacoon around him the suddenly flung back out createing a wave of power to burst from his wings his eyes glowing with power the wings themselves during the power surge change the same way his eyes did some feathers becoming blood red and others a midnight black the wings in all there glory where the eptiome of magnificent. After stretching Perseus moved forward and took off in a sonic boom leaveing cracks in the ground and a sonic boom in his wake after sorring into the sky from where he originaly was in Tennesssee, Bridgestone and along with the area came a dense woodlands apon whitch Perseus had to cross but being able to fly at supersonic speeds helped. After takeing off Perseus decided to head to olympus to confront the gods about what he will be doing in the future.

While heading to New York he past another major city called Washington and while flying through he collapsed buildings and casued** Chaos** just his aura was casueing this the power rolling off of him in waves casueing the mortals of the city to trembel as the city callapsed behind him he continued his way to Olympus the fallen city of Washington behind him as he neared New York Perseus knew that he would have to rein in his Aura so as to not exspose himself to the gods while flying around New York he discovered that the mortals seemingly had no idea that there was a floating city above them houseing the acient greek gods. After landing at the foot of the empire state building he collapsed his wings and proceded inside he went twoards the man sitting behind a desk who seemed to not care that there was a super powerful being not but a mere 6 feet from him while walking up Perseus asked calmly

"Excuse me, could you tell me how to get to Olympus"

The man looked up boredly from a newspaper he was ready rolling his eyes as if he has heard that question more than 100 times that day. When the man looked down for a brief second making sure he had the keycard stored secretly he did not notice the sly smirk that adorned our dear Perseus face before looking up as Perseus made sure he did not notice it The man relpied with a simple anwser of "Kid, I dont know what stuff you're on but there isnt no Olympus here" in that single second as he finshed that anwser Perseus was jumping over the desk and already had a knife to the mans throat. The mans exspression changed quickly from a bored exspression to that of one of pure fear as he looked at the man radiateing a firerce aura that he previously had not had as Perseus drank in the fear coming fromn the man like a fine wine he said In a low voice as to make sure that no one heard him his features adorniung a gleam in his eyes that said he was crazy " Now if Olympus did'nt exsists then why would we be o' so protective of a certain key card on you're desk?"

The man replied in a shakey voice "Please, dont kill me take it if you want I was forced into this job saying it would make me popular on Olympus" after the man had said his words Perseus slit his throat with the knfie. Getting off the dead body of the man Perseus cleaned his knife off on the mans suit grabbing the keycrad on his way he stepped into the elevator excited because he had a meeting with the Olympians and o' boy was it going to be **Chaotic**.

And that a rap!

A.N

So I accualy continued a story yay! :3 sorry I have not updated school just started and im very busy with all the normal things within my life but hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and it was atleast somewhat enjoyable now as before I will be thanking the people who review and Snowwolfie6631 for helping me get better at writeing and Please do go check him out he is one of my personaly favorite writers on this website along side the other people I credit so now Have fun and Have a wonderful day!

Now is the part where I recommend some things to check out

**Return of The Dead King – TheGooseMaster** **The Eternal Victor – Zayad** **The Fatal Flaw Of Olympus – Nutsofthechest** **Perseus Jackson Monster Shifter – Hans50** **The Forgotten : Sea's Abyss – Darkmoon111**

(The guys are the best writers on here and Im currently reading all of them and I love it Please check them out)

Songs Recomendations Zedd – Shave it (501 Remix)

Alright thanks for reading guys love you guys Bye!


	3. AN Please Read!

Update! A.N.

** Please Read Very Important **

**Hey guys its Utoris and first off thanks for all the people who Reviewd and Favorite and Followed so thanks for supporting me and helping **

**Now, who do you want to Perseus To be paired with I will be keeping a poll so vote! (Ex. I want Perseus to be paired with Zoe) or (ZOE!) Either is a great example **

**- I will try to update frequently and Most likely will have 1,000 to 2,000 words a chapter**

**Have Fun Guys! Bye - Utoris**


	4. Fear

**Fear**

**(A.N. Well thanks guys last chapter got a amazeing review of people following and faviroteing so thank you. Nowe im holding a poll for who you guys want Perseus to be paired with so Vote and have a Wonderful day!)**

**Poll ****For Pairing Of Story**

Artemis – 1

Persephone - 1

**Darkness approaches from outside**

**I feel no light inside me strong enough to **

**Resist It**

**- Christopher Pike**

**3rd Person POV (Olympus)**

As the Olympians bickered while completely oblivious to what has transpirred out side of the throne room as the yelling continued the darkness approached quicker to the room and it was almost completely dark filled with shadows of who whre egarely awaiting there master.

The only God prensent in the throne room who noticed was Hestia and she was trying futiley to warn her family that something bad was going to happen but as usal no one listend to the lonely hearth goddess and her pleas.

**Perseus POV (Yay)**

While in the elevator I had time to contimplate how I would have my first meeting with the Olympians I as for what I know of these dietys is that they have a following of "demigods" and minor gods all of whom they rule over and as to what my brother tells me is that they rule injustly and only make decisions if it will benefit there egos. Allowing me to be able to exsploaite the flaw they all have and use it to my advange

"Hmm, I wonder if..." "or I could, no..." "maybe if I... Ah yes that would work" Perseus said to himself quietly

**3rd Person POV (Perseus)**

As he thinking to myself he heard a faint beep and the dors opened reaveling a grand city in the sky gleaming with large celestial bronze statues and olympian silver walkways show how magnificent the grand city was as Perseus walked forward out of the elevator a bored exsspresion on his face because nothing in the universe can compare to the beauty of the swirling of the cosmos back at his original home that he watched his brother be born from come into exsitence from nothing to everything Perseus saw it become his home and with it the very beauty became what is now know as the cosomos for his brother took away his home and gave it to the people of walking Perseus saw more and more art describeong the gods and there "Magnificent glory" of conquering there father to ruleing over New York as of today along with the descriptons came statues that where made of the same silver and bronze that he first saw Perseus walked twards one in particular a statue of Artemis he belived and with a flick of his hand the statue was destroyed continueing on his way he walked past another statue of Hephaestus that was made of a mix between Celestia Bronze and Stygain iron as Perseus looked at the statue he tuched it with the tip of his middle finger and the statue seemed to glow a dark red then went back to the normal state that it was in before.

After tampering and destroying four more statues Perseus moved twards the Throne room doors the gods in for a nasty supprize when he came into the doors.

**3rd Person POV (5 minutes earlier Throne Room)**

Everything was going as normal as the ordinary council meeting the three brothers yelling at each other, Aphrodite checking her makeup and Ares sharpening a spear or sword along with Apollo and Hermes laughing at a joke and the rest of the gods either not paying attention or about to kill Zeus and his brothers for bickering when suddenly Artemis Yelled out screaming in pain all fighting stopped and everyone looked over at her trying to see what happened. Apollo rushed over to his sisters side immedietly trying to heal her and Zeus also rushing over trying to confront his daughter

"Sis, what happened" Apollo said in a urgent voice worried for her well being

Artemis cried out in pain again and replied in a horse voice " I dont know something or someone has done something, please make it stop Apollo"

While Apollo flashed out to treat his sister Hephaestus also cried out in pain and flashed out to his palace while everyone got over the shock of two of the councils members having been injured by some unknow force they continued the meeting with the voices talking about what or who could have done such a thing.

While the conversations started no one noticed the plae looking Hestia who's susspisions where confirmed when her neice and nephew where injured by some unseen force and now all she could do was pray that whoever did this could spare some mercy to her family. All hope Hestia had that they would have mercy was swashed away when they all felt the power waves that stopped all conversation and made some of the Olympians look twards the doors In fear of what could hold more power than there father or grandfather Kronos the room reacted suddenly Zeus takeing out his master bolt and the other brothers takeing out there respective wepons for Hades it was a sword and his Helm of darkness which when pulled out seemed to radiate fear from within the lost souls of the helm that was made to provide Hades with the power of the undrworld next to Hades was Posidon who had a Trident that was a deep sea green in color and seemed to provied him with the power boost to not be afraid of just the power rolling of of the mystierous being and fiannaly Zeus who wield his Master bolt a specialy modified bolt of lighting that Zeus used to hurl at his enemies since acient times.

The throne room doors where blasted off of the doors signaling that the being has finnaly arrived at his destination Zeus wasted no time in fireing his Master bolt at Perseus and was surprised after the dust of the blast weared off that he was not harmed it seemed he became more powerful and that is what made the small seed of worry plant into Zeus's mind that this is one being who he could not kill.

Perseus was having the time of his life now unlike Zeus because he knew that this would be fun with everyone scared of him he never really has the chance to have a fight so it would be nice for him to have some fun with the gods and goddess of olympus because who is better at createing chaos than **Perseus.**

**(And that it hope you enjoyed this chapter im trying to provide very descriptive stuff and I love the support that im getting so Thanks now Vote for the poll it will end on Friday, September 19 **

**So vote for the pairing for this story Now have a nice one Guys Bye!)**


	5. Strength

**Strength**

**(Hey, guys whats up next chapter so I think ive developed a schedual on what days I will be typeing a chapter as perusal most will be 1,000 words so I can deliver quick and easy updates)**

**Poll For Pairing of story **

**Persephone – 3**

**Keep voteing love the results so far**

**Artemis – 1**

**Zeus POV**

**Perseus **was a strong man and Zeus knew they would not win a fight agianst him but his fatal flaw would not allow him to admit this as he was the king of the gods! For (bleep) sake and he would not lose aginst a being who came into his home and tried to destroy him and his family he would put up a fight no matter the cost. And boy was he wrong about him putting up a fight he was basically a punching bag along with his fellow Olympians to the powerful being not litterly seconds of being blasted with the master bolt mind you not one of the single most powerful weapons in exsictence as of the moment until Perseus came along and basically ruined the long runing streak that he held of being the superpowerful being he thought he to be as king of the gods.

**(Warning Horribly battle sceanes ahead Warning) (Possibly gore)**

**3rd Person POV**

After Perseus took the Master bolt he unsheathed a sword that seemed to radiate with power much like the being who weiled it and rushed forward lungeing to the nearest target whio unfourtenly for the god happened to be Apollo and smashed his fist into his face wreaking his teeth some flying outwards and a gush of blood came from "Pretty boys" face from the impact sending the main healer in the battle flying agianst a wall to the far left of throne room and diasbled him for a few minutes. After dealing with Apollo he moved to Demeter who seemed to try and tangel him in a weed or plant of some sort Perseus blurred out of exsitence slaming forcefully back into reality behind Demeter and swept her legs out from underneath her when she laned on the ground he took the blunt side of the sword swining it into her stomache and then rammed the end of his sword into her head effectively knocking her out and sending her to his personal bedroom in the void in less then twenty seconds he disabled two key componets of the olympian force.

When he finshed with Demeter he moved to Athena wanting to take out the stratigest of the olympians and did the same move he did on Demeter blurring out of exsitince and reapering behind her she tried to run forward in a attempt to distance her self from him but alas it did not work as he reached out grabbing her by the waist and flinging him twards him in a "tango" type of position tiping her in a angle he carresed her cheek with his thumb then pressed it up to her lips and eyelids dropped and he flung he into her throne he always had a likeing for the wisdom goddes but then decided to cause evil after he saw the way she treated the people such as medusa and archane beneith her he developed a hateing for her but always liked to casue trouble so a seduceing approach would effectivley demobilize Athena for she was a maiden goddess and had no real exsperince in the way's of sudection and that he used to his advantge. Next was Artemis who really was no proablem seeing as she never has gone angainst a deity of such Perseus power and simply thought he was a aroggent male and had no skills in the art of swordsmanship which she was dead wrong as he quickly elemitnated her when he blocked a arrow with his sword simply tapped her forehead and showing her worst fear Rape making her go onto the floor crying and begging the unknow being who was defileing her in her nightmares to stop.

With the main hunter takeing care of he moved over to Ares who same Artemis underestimated his oppent thinking Perseus was a easy target not takeing into account that he had already taken out four members of the Olympian council already and was easily dispaced of by a quick roundhouse to the head and a sweep of the feet then being kicked into uncouncious moving forward after dispaching the puny wargod Perseus didnt have to look as Hephestus came chargeing at him with a flameing hammer trying to get a shot a Perseus's chest and knock the wind out from him with a simple hit with his palm he knocked the hammer off course and made it slam forward into the ground causeing the god of forges to fall forward and giving Perseus the opportunity to slam the end of his sword into the back of his head causeing him to go uncouncious.

From Hephestus he moved to Hades and Forceibly made him be slammed back by shadows not under his control and diableing the god of the underworld as Posidon rushed him with his trident at the ready Perseus stabbed his sword into the middle of the prongs and twisted his sword and made the symbol of power fly out of Posidons hands and into his. After dispaching the god of seas he used the trident which amazed Zeus who was under the belief that no one could weild a gods weapons of power going back to Perseus you could see him turning around and blasting back Hades again who was running twards him flinging him back through the air and into a pillar on the far side of the room. When Hades was done with Hermes decided to try and disable his apponet with his speed and ran around Perseus waiting to throw a punch while Perseus calmly watched waiting when Hermes did he was waiting and cought it halfway with one hand looking at Hermes his face was that of extreame suprize and shock then it quickly turned into fear none was as fast as him the god of messengers and speed he charged up all of his power into the speed of the punch so much no one would see it but then he was deathly afraid after seeing Perseus catching the fist and swingging Hermes through the air and landing him on his back stomping on his throat he Effectifly cut off his air supply and Simply backhanded (**BITCHSLAP)**

Hermes making him to join the other gods in uncouncious and moveing forward Aphrodite was easy as Perseus seemed to be immune to all effects of charmspeak and simply tapped her on the forehead and making her fall to uncouncious to. Dionysus was simple the fat slightly obesse man standed no chance aginst the extreamly fit Perseus and simply tried to really on madness but how could you turn a man mad if he is already **Insane** when his magic had no effect his blood ran cold allowing Perseus to deliver the same punishing blow he did to Apollo and unlike he was not suprized when the god of wine went down with the single hit. Perseus flung his right arm out restraing Apollo and Hades one of whom was trying despretly to heal at least one of the major gods but could not because of his restarints effectivly decimateing the entire council save the king and queen.

**Zeus POV**

My blood ran cold when the man came coloser decimateing my children and brotheren in council ship

"Please spare me and my husband , Please have mercy on us" Zeus could hear his wife Hera plead because she knew that her husband was not profficent in battle and would simply be defeated much like the rest of the council

"**I will not allow there to be mercy in my court I am the judge the exicutioner and the enforcer you" **the man said in a sinister voice pointing at Hera said "** Have done many attrocitys agianst mankind and sit here in you're throne begging for mercy? Well I will not give it because of the crimes you and the rest Olympus has done you shall be mowed down by my might and in the end I may even keep you as a Plaything Hera Would you like that to be free of the cheating pig you call a husband? " **The man said carressing her cheek all the while Zeus was to petrified to do anything not even noticeing the black banks of darkness wrapped around his wrist and legs effectifly pinning him to his throne. Hera replied in a shakey voice filled with fear and slight hint of pleasure as she liked the feeling of the power being being able to dominate her in nasty ways (**Lemons I will not write)** she said " Hav... Have mer...mercy Ple...Plea... Please" And with the statement Perseus tapped her forehead in a simmilar was as he did to Aphrodite and backed away from the uncouncious goddess of heavens looking at Zeus he said "**Let this be a warning Zeus my aura will strike fear into you're hearts till I tear you apart and rebuild this kingdom watch what you do for I see all " ** and stepped back he left with one thing before dessolveing into nothing "** Fear The Darkness Zeus"**

**Dammn this was a tough chapter but hopefully it makes up for my lateness the longest one yet Poll ends tommorow and it looks like Perseophone will win. As for battle sceans was I good I honestly think it was horribly Now please review I love feedback **

**Flames keep me warm at night, I leave you with this extreamly long chapter and a question **

**Waffels or Pancakes?**

**And Thats why I am still crazy Bye guys! **

**- _Utoris_**


	6. Pain

**Pain**

**(Alright, Guys ill keep this sweet and simple I love the reviews that I am getting and support so thank you so much! The poll is over Persephone won but if you want me to continue the poll I will find someway to add to the story till then now cookies for you guys and Bye!)**

_**Poll**_

_**Persephone – ****4 ( Most likely won)**_

_**Artemis – 1**_

**3****rd**** Person POV ****(Do you guys like all the 3****rd**** Person or do you want more Perseus Pov?)**

Following Persus into the woods that he recently landed in after leaveing Olympus single handedly takeing out the council and captureing Demeter the goddess of agriculture into his personal house in the void. Currently Perseus was situated in the wilderness of California the lush ground under his feet was natrual feeling to him like a son running to his father or a being bowing to its creator the very earth knew that Perseus single handely made it without his brother knowing till he saw the planet and inhabited it with the titans and then so on the titans being destroyed by the Olympians and then the Olympians being destroyed by Perseus of course who is to say that Perseus was not allowed to have a little fun with the gods first.

As Perseus moved forward you could see the ground underneith him move in the way he did swaying left to right in a movement of his arms if anyone was out in the wilderness they would think he was a madman or a drunken idiot but in reality he was playing with his creation when he walked further he approached a highway that was busuling with the movement of people trying to get to work at the time of hour it was currently walking across the highway he came across a tunnel and felt a power of sorts when he came near it trying to hold him back but was simply failed as he rose his hand and you could hear a boom and the forcefield was shattered under the power of Perseus while this was happening a group of wolves stalked out form the tunnel in front seemed to be a shewolf twice the size of the rest of the pack and had a air of commanding around her the second Perseus saw the shewolf he knew who she was and you could barley see the smirk of a madman under his hood as he knew that he was about to be entertained.

**Lupa POV **

When I felt the power of the forcefeild I thought just another monster new to the world was trying to ge tthrough but when I felt the forcefield break I nearly callapoused I forged the barrier between the roman legion and the world of the monsters from my own power supply so when it was detroyed completely I nearly fell unconcious and cried out in pain and then the feeling of the dangerous being walking into boundries of the camp came another wave of power that made me whimper as I plaed in thinking of what could cause the massavie surge in power that was more powerful that Jupiter or even Saturn for the matter and I rushed over immedietly to see what could cause it.

When me and my pack arrived we where greated with a very scary image of a single man not what I exspected to be a army of monsters led by atleast three titans and when I saw a single man with the power rolling off of him in litteral waves that where made of pure darkness and I could hear whimpers of fear from my pack and knew that this man was a man who with the snap of his fingers could casue immense **Pain** to the shewolf and her pack.

**3rd Person POV**

When Lupa looked into the unknow beings eyes you could visably see her legs shake as she faced his glowing eyes filled with power unknow to her she started regreting comeing twards the being that striked fear into her heart and when he talked she knew that the being was to be handeled with extreame caution and presicion that is if she could move without all the molecues in her body boiling and then explodeing simotaniuosly " **Lupa, Goddess of wolves and Patron of rome what a pleasant surprise" **Perseus greeted in a less that friendly tone to the wolf goddess that stood in front of him pratically begging him to command her.

" Who are you!" Lupa said In a heightened voice as she demanded anwser from the man who single handedly destroyed Olympus in five minutes but Lupa did not know that and was foolish to challenge Perseus for even the mighty wolf goddess has surcombed to the ego that she needed to represent so as the executioner, Judge and Prosicuter of the olympians Lupa needed to be taught a lesson and Perseus happened to ve the best man to teach her that.

After a few tense seconds of waiting for a reply Lupa crouched down into a offensive fighting positons and managed a growl from her almost all the way healed body she was builing up courage to fight Perseus by the second but all was lost when she heard the laugh that dissmeised itself from the hearthy throat of Perseus it was no normal laugh it was the laugh of a crazed man the chuckle of a madman. The laugh said that he was not afraid one bit of the wolf goddess and the laugh made her resolve to Perseus wisk away like the earth near his feet that seemed to fly out in a fury relaying the emotions of their master who was now furious at the thoughts of lupa only careing about her ego and with a last laugh. The shadows seemed to explode and comeing from the a darkened sword appeared seemed to be made of mortal iron alloy and stygain iron looking under the hood you could see his eyes explode in a color display of power until they turned the blood red that Lupa feared and as this happened Perseus said

"**Blodd shall be shed puny goddess of wolves" **and with that statement Perseus unleashed his power and charged.

**A.N**

**I know its a pretty bad chapter sorry for the cliffhanger had to get to bed I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you want for future chapters I love all of you guys Bye!**


	7. Important Story Update

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys its Utoris and I know its a boring authors note but I have some serious things I need to update you guys on.**

**- Poll is over Persphone has won and if you would like me to continue the poll thyn either PM me or Review you're thoughts**

**- Perseus will not being turning good in this story and im sorry if you hate me for this but seriously if the man is evil let hims stay evil its not like someone can magicaly make him not evil cough annabeth cough**

**- I will be going into his powers and stuff later in the story I want to develop a background for the pairing and I have a cool Idea in my head.**

**- School recked my schedual last week so sorry for not updateing for a while and hope the longest chapter yet made up for it**

**- I love the things you guys say and support me so thank you**

**And that pretty much it I will be working on the new chapter tommorow and monday and hopefully post on Monday night so watch out for that Love you guys and keep up the awsome stuff you guys do **

**-**_** Utoris**_


	8. Madness

**Madness**

**(Sorry for the delyaedupdate guys I have a science porject im working on and I took up most of my time last night so I had to get that done and now I feel horrible because if I dont get the project done ill lose my computer but I have to put out a chapter so here it is)**

**Gae (Guest)**

**What are you reffering to when you said gay , like my sotry is gay or am I gay I dont understand but congratilations for being my first hate comment.**

**3rd Person POV**

**Perseus **rushed forward to meet Lupa he raised his sword mid stride and Lupa crouched down in a attacking positon and was ready to leap at Perseus but Perseus dissaperd when he was half way there appering in front of Lupa his sword half way down it changed course and stopped at her throat on her canine body. You could see the tension in the air as Lupas pack watched as she was being held at sword point throat and then he dissapered again back to his original positon likle nothing then he ran forward again and this time Lupa lanched herself at him her back legs flinging her through the air and performing a perfect kill shot if Perseus was a normal enemy that Lupa had encounter yet he dodged her attack by crouching low and swinging his sword underneath her stomach and createing a deep cut that immedietly started bleeding and then he dissapered again this time returning infront of her and kicking her in the stomache then dissapered again this time kicking her legs out frm under her repeatng the painful proccess over and over again until all you could see of lupa was a mas of fur covered in a gold liquid or ichor and Lupa breathing was hardend as she lay there not being able to land a single hit during there so called "Fight" but was really a beat down of mass proportion on Lupa. While this happened Lupas pack was helpless to watch the image in front of them stirkeing fear into their hearts and making even the beat wolf cringe at the brutallity that was used on his alpha.

When Perseus stepped back all of the wolves rushed forward to check on Lupa but when they arrived to her body you could see the extreamely immense pain he put her through**.**

**(Warning Gore)**

If you looked over the body of Lupa you would not see a once proud minor goddess of the wolves and partron of rome but instead a magled mess of flesh and blood the body of Lupa was smeared with imortal ichor and part of it where singed and seemed to be burned beyond mortal standerdes of fifth degree burns that where scarred into her you. You could see the cut and places where Perseus sword plunged into her body on her stomache and legs there where long cuts that where jagged as if someone had simply yanked the sword through her destroying her underside then the cut on her arm was also jagged but you could see singed flesh that seemed to still be steaming as if recently carterized.

Other than the cuts it seemed she was also had burns on her arms and legs and had lost her paw in the fight the stump of what used to be her right rear leg seemed caterized as well and was still spewing blood from it as Lupa continued to be put through the torture she endured. Then you could see her face she looked to also have ichor splattered all over her face and was currently breathing raggedly but brething all together she had eight collapes ribs and her lungs where punctered which cause the breathing.

**(Warning Gore is Over)**

When the pack stopped looking over Luap they heard a deep voice that striked fear into the woleves once again as they remebered there alphas tourterer was still standing not but ten feet away from Lupa "**I have shown mercy to you're leader and I will not be as me****rci****ful should one of you try to avenge her" **Perseus said with no emotion at all and then continued **"Now for the future I have on thing of advice for all of you" **he said the tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife and the wolves listened closely not wanting to recevie the same treatment as Lupa **" I AM YOU'RE ALFHA NOW" **he roared and the wolves wimpered **"****YOU ARE UNDER MY COMMAND, DO YOU UNDERSTAND" **he continued and finshed with a roar that could only be know as one that would make a dragon of the highest caliber pale in fear and summit all of the wolves in the area got down on there hind legs and bowed as low as possible for they did not want to be seen as weak for there new alpha and be punished. When Lupa shakely bowed Perseus walked over to her and placed a hand on her paw and reveled a dark as night paw that glinted with strength and new claws made of silver and iron alloy and he whispered in her ear makeing her shiver **"you are now my beta do you understand, you will submit to me and rule under every command I give you understood"** and then said to all of them **"Anyone here decides they think they can challenge me rember what happened to you're so called goddess" **making them all want to trembel at his feet and grovel for forgiveness and when you looked at him you could see a malicious glint in his eyes that could only describe a madman and the devil him self both combined into a killing machine that no one could stop without trembeling in his wake of falling to his sword for what could you do to a man who was already as deadly as a one man armay what could you do agianst a man who was already filled with **Madness.**

**A.N**

**Im so sorry for doing that to Lupa I though some people would kill me so I removed her being crippeled for a while and just made her a new hand lets say from magic. And also so very sorry for being late as for the whole Gae thing he reviewed with that one word and it confused me but hey whatever now enjoy and love you guys Bye!**

**-**_** Utoris**_


	9. Pshycopathic

**Pshycopathic**

**(Hey, Guys sorry fir the delay I am using the same excusse as last time I had like Eight projects that I had to do so sorry for all that. Hope you enjoy this one and bye! P.S. Give me some stuff in the reviews such as questions about the story and stuff if you don't understand it PM me)**

**Lupa POV**

When you look at the world you would see a peaceful place and thats what used to be until I was beat down and forced to become a beta of a pack ruled by a crazed man who loved killing people for fun besides that the world is wonderful. But everything has its flaws and when I was looking for flaws in Perseus I supriseing saw none and as if reading my mind and seeing my suprise he turned around and looked at me with a crooked grin and twirled around, such as a madman would do and started laughing and my face fell when he stopped and looked at me walking backwards twards camp jupiter my home, my family and currently I was being lead to watch its destruction.

**Perseus POV (Yay?)**

Now, after takeing control of a pack of superhuman "werewolves" what does one madman do with said pack of werewolves, Well the anwser is simple he leads them to go destroy the home of the girls and boy whom have been traiened under said wolves and make them grouseomely kill the. Why yes you would be right about that and that is exactly what I plan to do looking at the pack I could see exactly what they where feeling and right now most of them had a lothng hatred for me and the looking at lupa I could see the same as her pack but a slight lust as the female alpha of the pack she normal isnt used to being submissive to people so natrually she would enjoy it, I guess we all have demons inside of us craveing things right.

Walking breifly twards the camp full of roman demigods I decided to have some fun so I briefly flared my aura into a aspect of death and destruction bassically scareing the shit out of anyone close enough to me when the change happened. Noticebly the change formed around me in a dark aura that had the screams of souls as for what I could hear and chose if I would like the pack to see them and hear the forever wailing cry of the undead. By far the emotions from the pack changed form seathing anger twards me to almost unatrually scared in the millisecond time it took for the change to take affect to my surroundings and the darkness creeped twoards me at a terrfiing rate as if my body was absorbing the darkness. All things living within the area was unatrally pale as if dieing by me being within the vacenity of the nature the grass around my feet turened a sickening shade of brown , the trees to the left of me seemed to also be reflecting the same affects that the grass had turning a sickly shade of black and bark falling off in a agonizeing pace as if the time it took for a tree to rot was speed up and affected anything near me.

**3rd Person POV**

As the change happened Perseus stood still and was breathing in and out as if drinking a fine wine savoring the taste of the chaos he was createing with just a tad bit of his essence , loveing the way the nature was reacting and the darkness beneath him beding to his will begging him to collcet it and use it for sinsiter deeds. The man know as Perseus was the eptome of evil as of now looking at him he was floating almost two feet off of the ground and the darkness was floating twards him forming a syclone of screaming ghost's and people that have been in the path of the monstrosity know as Perseus his eyes glowed a ethernal black as dark as the deepest pits of Tartaus and gleamed with unimaginal power that seemed to show you're deepest fears.

The pack of wolves who had not been walking normally ten seconds ago now where cowering in fear behind trees and stones, some have even ran away as fast as there wolf legs could carry them bolting from the eptiome of evil not ten feet from the rest of the pack the only wolf still even remotelty close to Perseus was Lupa and even she was having a hard time Perseus aura had an effect on her body showing her deepest emotions and crumbeling the very molecules In her body almost desentigrateing her very being there and now. When the transformation was complete Perseus attire changed he no longer wore a t-shirt that was pitch black and a assasins cloak, no not at all Perseus was wearing a leather jacket with what seemed to be a chest plate of armour but it only seemed to be the only protection as for armour wise he had on by his side was his trusty guns Chaos and Order along with his sword but he also was wearing a toolbelt filled with a assorment of weaopons rangeing from throwing knives that could be set on fire to shuriken that disspensed other mini knives in a grenade type exsplosion spreading shrapnel and killing anyone nearby. Also on the belt was a assortment of grenades from ones that exsploded to make a fire bomb ot even ones that created a black hole decimateing anyone but him for personal enjoyment of course.

Once the transformation was complete Perseus also had his wings and looked at the pack of wolves before looking back at his wings and saying his words before the wolves scared them to the core "**You cannot control darkness, no one can"** Perseus said as he took off into the air at supersonic speeds flying twards San Francisco to wreak havic to Camp Jupiter

**AN**

_**I am so sorry for not upadteing in for ever soooo many school projects along with gym and stuff so sorry but IM BACK so hopefully someone happy about that so have a wonderful day and or night and look for the AN chapter comeing out exsplaining something Please check it out**_

_**-Utoris**_


	10. AN Sorry Guys

**AN**

**Hey guys... im just updateing you with this authors note because it may be till thursday till I can get a chapter out and im sorry for having to this im having some real family troubles right now **

**My dads mom had to go to the hospital and stayed in the icu for 5-6 days the my parents started fighting so now im pretty sad about that but ill update because of how you guys are still intersted and I want to make you guys happy with a chapter so sorry if it takes a while **

**When I do get to the chapter I plan on a couple of things then getting into the pairing most likely starting that chapter and going into next so look forward to that**

**And finnaly another sorry and a beg to please dont hate me but a least you guys know what been going on and when I see the things my story is getting it brightens my day so thank you guys and have a nice day/night**

_**- ****Utoris**_


	11. Rage

Rage

**(Ah please dont hurt me im sorry for not updateing as said in my previous authors note and still am extremely sorry for that. So hope you are happy with this chapter its a little rushed out but hope you do enjoy!)**

Perseus POV

Flying at supersonic speeds teaches someone something such as how a

man plans on destroying a camp filled with demigods from the roman pantheon and effectivley scareing the entire Olympian universe as a whole and when I think on things like this there is always a simple anwser in my mind is to go into whatever situation you are planning on apporaching and kicking ass of anyone who goes and tries to stop you nd basically that is all excludeing the envolvement of teammates because Perseus is the eptiome of a one-man army equip with the whole ruler of the universe title effectivly making that statement true to a major factor.

But thinking logically for the best way to essentialy fuck with the gods he had to stratecially target certain things that would envoke the most rage out of them such as Jupiters temple or certain demigods for certain gods equally devistateing to them. Nearing the camp I new I needed to land as to start my plan of action swooping low I angled myself to be landing on my feet my fist planted in the ground and the other one behind my back and stood up dusting my self off I retracted my wings and performed a quick invetory check looking around he could see that he landed on a roof surrounded by other buildings and about One-hundred yards infront of him stood a highway that was busteling with cars and trucks and on the highway there was a massive tunnel with Four-lanes of traffic, a gigantic sign was on top of the tunnel that read "**Caldecott Tunnel**" inbetween the two tunnels the stood a door that looked to be made of solid steel on each side of the door stood a guard armed with traditional roman battle regal. The guards looked to both be male one carrying a pilum or pila a heavy javelin, the weapon having a wooden shaft and a imperial gold tip, the other guard had a Gladius also made of the same material of imperial gold know to slay monsters in battle both of them are stiff and have a non-emotional facade on pulling out a spear I took two quick steps forward and launch the deadly weapon through the air with a quick whistle the inly indictation that it is flying through the air after a short flight my spear lands in the chest of the guard with the Pilum sending him flying back and pinning his dead body to the wall. The second guard took action immedietly looking around for the intruder who killed his comrade in arms quickly I took 3 steps forward again shadow-traveled behind him mid shadowtravel I took out a roman gladius and stepped forwad stabing forward like it was a exstension of my arm it went through his body and he left the world.

Dropping the body and the sword on the ground it fell in a rough heap while walking forward I reached out grabing my gladius and pulling it out of the dead body looking at the door I made a swishing motion with my hand and the door was torn off its hinges and flung backwards Thirty meters. Looking at the now open passage I waled over the crumpled door and walked towards the end of the gods.Silva Hound – Ignition (4-Cardinal Remix)

**3rd Person POV**

Camp Jupiter was a peaceful place looking over it now the sun was shining brightly over the city citizens where walking around carfree enjoying another normal day in the camp, the legion where either training or walking around with friends everything was normal and that is how it has been for the time after the end of the titan war when the legion layed siege to the lair of Saturn and no one really had a worry.

All of the sudden the extended time of peace they had was interupted by an explosion and a winged man flying over the ruins of what used to be the bath house, the winged man stoped and hoverd In mid air looking for a target and suddenly swooped down grabbing a member of the legion flying up to high altitudes that would make Zeus jealous and then dropping him after ten-second brief conversation the boy flailing his arms the way down went splat on the cold hard ground of the Via Principalia infront of the legion that had assembeled.

The man unflurred his wings and dropped to the ground at impossible speeds then in the last second flung his wings out catching him self staying above the legion then took off over the Field of Mars towards the Coliseum flying by it he cirlced the structure for a second the made a quick motion with his hand and took off again twoards the temples hovering over them he made the same hand siganal then flew twoards the Senate House making the same signal for a third time then for a last time by the Aquaducts that ran into the city made of stones that lasted for a century finally flying back to his original position over the legion where the rest of the soldiers lined up with the two Preators in front.

The soldiers looked ready to fight but when Perseus flew away most of the legion lowerd there shields and Gladius's being confused as to why this man was flying around there home causeing destruction and not fighting.

The man looked at the legion then the preators and said "**Romans I am here today because the gods rule is over I an there exocutioner and judge and they have caused what has happened today so I have one thing to say to you all**" The man looked at the legion then at the sky then back before raiseing his hand and making a finger type gun pointing it right at the Coliseum and said **"Feel My Rage"** he said before "shooting" gun and thats when the Coliseum and the Temples and the Senate Building exploded.

**AN**

**Okay have mercy on my soul I was being lazy for the most part and I am sorry but I finished this so please be gental when you kill me and throw me into the pit I am severly sorry for the wait and I hope this makes up for it and Bam! Cliffhanger this looked perfect in my mind and it played out amazeing so hope you enjoyed the chapter and look out for more updates because im back!.**


	12. On-Hold

**Hey guys it Utoris i'm here to tell you all that I adopted a story from TheGooseMaster and I am going to put all my work and time into that story so this one will be on hold for a little while. Hope you guys understand and please check out TheGooseMaster and have a good day!**


End file.
